


Orpheus

by AvantGardener, orosea



Category: Melodrama - Fandom
Genre: Demon Deals, Demon Summoning, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Grandmother-Daughter Relationship, Heaven, Hell, Mother-Son Relationship, Orpheus and Eurydice Myth, Othello - Freeform, References to Shakespeare, Shakespeare Quotations, Spirit World, Spirits, Supernatural Elements, Teen Angst, Teen Marriage, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvantGardener/pseuds/AvantGardener, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orosea/pseuds/orosea
Summary: too complex; read to find out lmao.





	Orpheus

(As the stage is being set up, LILITH does not appear, but the lights are red.)

LILITH: Hear my soul speak:  
The very instant that I saw you, did  
My heart fly to your service.

(The lights fade to normal as the curtain opens. The scene is a party, but a dying one. Beer bottles litter the area, and chinese paper lanterns are strewn on the ground. There are two lawn chairs center stage, with a coffee table between them. A boy, ADRIEN, sits stretched on the lawn chair to the left. A copy of Othello in his hands, legs dangling over one side, head straining up to read the page. A girl, a few beers in, ELENA, sees him and heads over.)

ELENA: Desdemona dies at the end. 

(ADRIEN tilts his head up and fakes a frown before smiling.)

ADRIEN: Way to spoil it for me. 

ELENA: Judging by the way you’re skimming through, my instincts tell me you’ve already read through it quite a bit. 

ADRIEN: Touché. 

(ELENA plops down onto the alternate bench, and the two stare off into space for a moment. 

ADRIEN: So…what brings you over to say hello to the only boy reading at a party?

ELENA: I’m usually not one to go to Michael's parties. He’s only had like two parties here, and the last one I was out of town for. But if you’re asking if I come to parties often though, I’d say…if the mood is right. Right now I’m in the mood to talk to the strange boy reading Othello at a party. 

ADRIEN: Ah, “For she had eyes and chose me.” 

ELENA: I knew you had read it before. And, I now also know that you’re a edgy theatre kid. 

ADRIEN: I prefer poetic. I would send you a haiku everyday if it would prove my artistic integrity. 

ELENA: How? You don’t have my number.

ADRIEN: Actually, I have messenger bird ready and available.

ELENA: Well, that’s a good start. I am afraid you don’t have my address though.

ADRIEN: That’s not a problem. My heart will show me the way. Maybe it’s cliche. 

(ADRIEN says this while counting the syllables on his fingers. ELENA holds back a laugh.)

ELENA: Was that… was that a haiku? 

ADRIEN: Not my best work. 

ELENA: I only have one criticism. 

ADRIEN: Yes? 

ELENA: How many times do I have to hint it before you actually give me your number?

(ADRIEN looks at her like he just got slapped. If the actor is capable, blushing would be a good touch. )

ADRIEN: I-uh.. Well…

ELENA: All bark no bite huh? I thought you had more poems for me. 

(ADRIEN rubs the back of his neck, and ELENA giggles)

ADRIEN: To.. uh.. Clarify, are you joking or-

ELENA: Nope. entirely serious. You’re cute, and you’re have good taste in plays. Although your poetry could use some work. 

ADRIEN: You read plays?

ELENA: Of course, I didn’t spoil the ending because I read it on Sparknotes. The jealousy that Iago stirs within Othello, Desdemona being meek and pure without being an idiot or inherently wishy washy. It’s.. just a good play.

ADRIEN: I didn’t think you’d be one of those people to enjoy reading Shakespeare for anything more than an English grade. 

ELENA: Because I’m black?

ADRIEN: No! I just meant that.. Well what I meant was.. Look... 

ELENA: I’m just fucking with you. Do you want my number or not?

ADRIEN: Uh, Yeah.That would be great. Amazing, actually. Pretty— I’m done. 

(ELENA hands her phone to ADRIEN)

ELENA: Is this too much for you? I’ve been told I’m a bit… intense sometimes.

ADRIEN: No. No, you’re perfect— I mean, it’s fine. Maybe it’s bit on the roller coaster side of intensity, but definitely I’m not nauseous yet. 

ELENA: Ah yes, I love being compared to things that make grown men puke and children cry. Very romantic. 

(ELENA smiles playfully and they both laugh, ADRIEN is left staring at ELENA. He gets lost for a moment before picking up the conversation where he left off.)

ADRIEN: Alright, cool. I’ll invite to coffee or dinner sometime. 

ELENA: Please. Forget dinner. We can eat five dollar nuggets at Cookout while you listen to me rant about how much I despise the modernized message of Romeo & Juliet and I’d be happy. Thanks for the gentlemanly approach though. 

ADRIEN: I try. 

(ELENA stands and looks down at ADRIEN fondly.) 

ELENA: Don’t forget to text me. I wonder how many times I can take ‘lmao’ onto the end of sentences before you decide we’re not compatible. 

ADRIEN: To be fair, I’m the one who said I’d text in only haikus. 

ELENA: Ah, a man after my own heart. See you later.

ADRIEN: Later. 

(The curtains close with ELENA waltzing offstage and ADRIEN staring after her. During this time, Requiem Agnus by Saint-Saens plays in the break. Depending on the elaborateness of the setup, and the time needed for the exchange, the couple may come onstage to perform a small segment from the Swan Lake, with the musical accompaniment. As an alternative, LILITH may appear on stage, and whisper into her lantern. If this is the chosen scene change filler, you will have to plant actors in the audience and have two actors stage left and stage right on mics to whisper with her for the ghostly ambience, dim red. Either way, LILITH reads the next lines of the poem, with the help of her offstage speakers, the lights once again becoming a dim red)

LILITH: Doubt thou the stars are fire;  
Doubt that the sun doth move;  
Doubt truth to be a liar,  
But never doubt I love.

( Once the curtain opens and the lights return to normal, the scene is revealed; a cookout booth. Elena sits with a milkshake, some short shorts and a tube top. ADRIEN is wearing a tee-shirt and some cargo shorts. It is clearly summertime. Both look a bit flushed, and there are actors in the booths to their left and right. Every once in awhile, an actor playing a waiter will walk across stage.)

ADRIEN: It’s really hot. 

ELENA: How observant. 

ADRIEN: No ...like it’s really hot. 

ELENA: Yeah I guess. 

ADRIEN: Like really hot. 

ELENA: Yes? What answer are you fishing for?

ADRIEN: I don’t know. Like it’s just that hot. My pits have melted together into a venus flytrap of flesh and armpit hair. It’s a disgusting, moist swamp down there. 

ELENA: A little different than the poetry from a couple of weeks ago. 

ADRIEN: Are you okay? You seem out of it today. Did I… do something?

ELENA: No, I-... I’m fine, don’t worry about it.

ADRIEN: We have been talking for a while now. I was really nervous about asking you out and you seem a little down about it. We don’t really know each other. 

ELENA: Sure we do. You name is Adrien, you love plays–

ADRIEN: That’s not what I mean. I don’t know if you like pineapple on your pizza, your favorite disney movie, or if you even like pizza or disney movies. I wanna know more about you, you know? I wanna be able to make you throw your head back and laugh so hard that I can only admire your smile. I can’t do that unless you tell me what’s wrong. (ADRIEN takes ELENA’s hands in his own, and looks concerned for her.)

ELENA: Both of those things depend on my mood. 

ADRIEN: What about the last one?

ELENA: I– I lost my Grandma around this time a couple years ago. 

ADRIEN: Oh. I’m sorry for prying. 

ELENA: Don’t be. Don’t get awkward just because I opened up. 

ADRIEN: Sorry– I mean, okay. 

ELENA: It’s just little things now, you know? Like the smell of a good barbeque on a summer day, or the stickiness of sweat on my back as I bite into a burger. (ELENA pauses, looking down at her food and pushes it around.)

ELENA: Today I was driving to work, on the phone with my mom like usual and, this is ridiculous I know, she said something about it being “hotter than fire out here,” and I laughed, not at her accent, but it’s just… it sounds like something Grandma would say. I thought about all those days after school when it would just be Grandma and I in her tiny little apartment, the heat practically blistering. I practically begged for her to turn on the A.C. She would cluck her tongue at me and say, “Elena Henderson, if the good Jesus Christ could turn water to wine, you can withstand a lil’ heat.” 

ADRIEN: She sounds lovely. (ELENA laughs a little and nods.)

ELENA: And at the time, it was practically hell but I remembered it as my mom laughed on in the background, and thought, man. I would take a million of those sweltering days just to watch another episode of ‘Days of our Lives’ with her, or even sway along to old music, all hushed and lazy like we have all the time in the world. 

ADRIEN: I’m sorry.

ELENA: No ‘sorry’ Adrien. Really. I just miss her. It’s natural and nothing to pity. 

ADRIEN: If you don’t mind me asking then, how did she die?

ELENA: There was an embolism in her brain. She died in her sleep, and we found her three days later, bible open on her bedside like always. 

ADRIEN: That’s… sad.

ELENA: Yeah, but a lot of things are sad. I’ll make it, and I’m not the only one who lost her. (There is a lengthy pause.)

ELENA: Looks like I finished my milkshake. 

ADRIEN: You want another?

ELENA: Yes, that would be… good. 

(As ADRIEN gets up to get her another milkshake, the curtains close. In front of the curtains, LILITH walks onstage through the opening in the front curtain. The lights fade to a dim red, and the speakers at the microphone on offstage left and right get ready to recite the lines with LILITH. During the reading, a violinist should be playing a discussed upon note somewhere to set the mood)

LILITH: These violent delights have violent ends,  
And in their triumph die, like fire and powder,  
Which, as they kiss, consume. 

 

(The scene flips, a table with china and foggy glasses that look like they were shoplifted. A family photo is on the dresser to the left, the right-hand corner folded down to hide the dad’s face. ELENA and ADRIEN sit next to each other, ELENA rigid in contrast to ADRIEN’s nonchalant slump.)

ADRIEN: C’mon. Chill out a little, it will be fine. We’ve made it two months nearly, I don’t think meeting my mom ruins the relationship. Honestly, this doesn’t matter to me. 

ELENA: Well it matters to me. I don’t know anything about her. Meeting parents is a huge milestone. I’ve… never done this before. 

ADRIEN: It’s not that special. My mom is in your shoes every two weeks.

ELENA: Oh really? How so?

ADRIEN: My parents have been divorced since I was eleven. She brings home a man to meet me as often as she can reel them in.

ELENA: I’m sorry. 

ADRIEN: Ah-ah. What did you say about “sorry’s” when we first started dating?

ELENA: Right… Well, c’est la vis. I remember that being your rule. 

ADRIEN: Why are my parents different than your grandma? That’s a bit hypocritical. 

ELENA: Because My Grandma– 

(ADRIEN’s MOM enters, holding a bowl of pasta salad, with bread hastily stacked on top

ELENA: Oh hello, Miss Albrikton. That looks amazing. 

ADRIEN’S MOM: Thank you. This is the first time he’s brought a girl home. You are adorable. 

ELENA: I’ve never been brought home by a boy before either. This is a first for both of us. 

ADRIEN’S MOM: Don’t worry, I’m a people person. Adrien didn’t really inherit that trait though, so I’m just happy you’re even here. (ADRIEN visibly balks at this.) He seems really fond of you. 

ELENA: Oh? He has plenty of friends though. 

ADRIEN’S MOM: I’ve met a few, but they come and they go. He prefers his solitude. Now that, He definitely got from his father. Both of them are very intellectual. 

ELENA: We actually met over Othello. He impressed me with his… wit. 

ADRIEN’S MOM: That’s Adrien for you, he’s always been well spoken. (She pauses and twirls her pasta with her fork.) I could never quite keep up with them, the right words always seemed to escape me.

ADRIEN: Funny that, since he married a librarian after you.

ADRIEN’S MOM: It was very funny wasn’t it? I can recall lots of times where your father was very charming with his words around other women. But never quite with me. Although, why would he need to fix his family when he had another on back up?

ADRIEN: Oh yeah? You signed the divorce papers first. But in your mind, he’s the one not trying to fix his family right?

ADRIEN’S MOM: He wanted to get every side of the playing field and he got it. I just wanted to be myself again. Why is it so hard to convince you that I am not the villain here?

ADRIEN: Because you brought home some asshole a month after the divorce.

ADRIEN’S MOM: It was wrong, I’ll admit that much. It’s hard not to feel lonely when everyone blames you for the collapse of your family. Including your only son. (She wipes away a tear, stands up, and pushes her chair back in.)

ADRIEN: Because it was your fault! He apologized! And you closed the door right in his face. You never loved him! You were just waiting to drop the hammer and cut him out of your life.

ADRIEN’S MOM: I- (reflective pause as her tone diminishes) You just don’t get it. I won’t ruin your night. Enjoy your dinner. It was great to meet you Elena.

(Silence ensues, as ADRIEN gets up. ELENA looks at him quizzically, as he leans over the table, head in his hands. In a fit of rage, He smacks the pasta bowl off the table, bread and noodles fly over the table, and onto the floor. ELENA gets up quickly, and he puts a hand up to signal that he is okay) )

ADRIEN: I‘m sorry. Really. 

ELENA: It’s fine I-

ADRIEN: No it’s not. I made such a huge mess and–

ELENA: Adrien, really. Just go talk to her, she’ll forgive you. She seems really sweet.  
.  
ADRIEN: Wait- No. I’m sorry for ruining your night. I meant what I said. 

ELENA: I’m sure that she can’t be that terrible. 

ADRIEN: No, Elena, I’m sure you really believe that but… I just can’t. He wanted to make the family whole again and she just… told him to get out.

ELENA: Oh. Well, I didn’t realize. I’m sorry.

ADRIEN: I really wanted this night to go well. It sorta felt like we were a real family for a second there. I should know better I guess.

ELENA: We always could be, you know. You can always decide who is your real family. It doesn’t have to be broken. 

ADRIEN: But mine is. You’ve never lost your parents like I have. 

ELENA: I lost my Grandma though. And it hurts, hurts so badly it nearly broke my parent’s marriage. They chose to stay together, they worked it out, if not for them, but for me. 

ADRIEN: Well, obviously mine didn’t. (ELENA softens at this, reaching a hand for his.) They didn’t want to stay with me.

ELENA: Well, even if they didn’t, I will. 

(The lights return to normal, and the curtain opens. ADRIEN is sitting stretched out around the fire to the left, and ELENA is sitting in the fetal position, to the right, hands outstretched towards the fire.)

LILITH: One half of me is yours,  
The other half yours,  
Mine own, I would say;  
But if mine, then yours, and so all yours. 

ADRIEN: I think I could spend the rest of my life with you. 

ELENA: (ELENA is visibly startled by this, hand retreating from the fire. ) That’s sweet, but it seems really sudden. 

ADRIEN: Sudden, but not unplanned. I mean it. I’m ready to spend my life with you. 

ELENA: Are you being serious?

ADRIEN: Well remember a few months back, during that dinner with my mom, where you said you’d stay with me? 

ELENA: Well, yeah, but– I didn’t mean now! I meant that I would become your family figuratively. That we would depend on each other. 

ADRIEN: But what if we could make it literal instead of figurative? Don’t you want that?

ELENA: Maybe in a few years, (ELENA looks away from ADRIEN’s hopeful gaze.) but we can’t get married right now. 

ADRIEN: Why not?

ELENA: W-well first of all, how would we even plan it? 

ADRIEN: We don’t need a ceremony. We just need a simple registration. 

ELENA: Adrien, my mom would kill me if I got married at 17. 

ADRIEN: She doesn’t need to know. No one does, it’s our decision. 

ELENA: Adrien, you are being ridiculous!

ADRIEN: Why? I love you. I thought you loved me. I just want to be able to think of my family and not picture my mother crying or–or my father with his new wife. 

ELENA: Adrien… 

ADRIEN: I want to picture you. 

ELENA: But—

ADRIEN: But what? It could be us. We could help each other, move away to the countryside and live our lives with our children. There isn’t anyone that makes me happy like you do.

ELENA: That’s romantic Adrien, but don’t you think we might be moving a bit too fast? I still have— my family is still here. This is my home. 

ADRIEN: Maybe, but what’s the problem with that? Don’t you want to grow old together?

ELENA: Adrien, your parents couldn’t stay together past their 30’s. What makes you think we will? 

(She puts her hand over her mouth here, you can feel the tension. ADRIEN looks hurt, but tries to keep the conversation going unbothered.)

ADRIEN: You promised me. My mom didn’t love my dad like you love me. We could do it. I’m sure of it.

ELENA: I’m not though. 

ADRIEN: Are you saying you aren’t sure you love me?

ELENA: How could you ask me that Adrien? You can’t be sure of that. There is no way to be sure of anything, not really.

ADRIEN: Of course there is, Elena I-

ELENA: You what Adrien? You can’t predict the future. 

ADRIEN: I know this will work if we try

ELENA: Well I thought I knew I’d have years with my Grandma too, but I was wrong. Maybe you will be too.

(ADRIEN reaches to embrace ELENA, who jerks away from him and pulls her head away as she cries. ADRIEN’s emotions change from pain, to sadness, ultimately to muted anger as he digs in his pocket, and tosses a ring box across the ground and pointedly looks away from her)

ADRIEN: Fine, do what you want. 

ELENA: What is this? 

ADRIEN: It’s my mother’s ring. I thought, god I’m an idiot, I thought if I gave you the ring, that you would help make my family feel… whole again.

ELENA: Why… why would you decide to do this now?

ADRIEN: It’s just… I look at you and see this beautiful girl that matches me in every way I could ever imagine. I think of my life, what I want, and can only think of seeing you smile, or laugh, even that disgusted look on your face whenever I put ketchup on my potato chips. I want to be able to see that forever. Make you happy forever. 

ELENA: Oh. (Ugly pause) Ok. Let’s do it. 

(ADRIEN looks to her in shock, before cheering and wrapping ELENA in his embrace.)

ELENA: But I will always criticize your choice in food. God, I can’t believe I am doing this.

ADRIEN: I can! I love you so much, ‘Lena. 

(ADRIEN drags ELENA to her feet and does a happy dance, ELENA laughing as he twirls her. Stopping mid-twirl, he kisses her. It is passionate, and can last however long the actors would like.)

ADRIEN: How do you feel, my charming trophy wife?

ELENA: (After taking a drink of her drink,) Honestly? My brain is telling me I made a terrible decision; I mean, look at you. But my heart…

ADRIEN: Your heart?

ELENA: My heart is telling me that I couldn’t have done anything better. 

ADRIEN: I’ll make sure it’s not wrong. Nothing will ever tear us apart. Now and forever ‘Lena. 

(The curtains close, halfway, and jerk to a stop, the teens freeze, and the lights fade to a deep red. TWO minions, will push the curtains and hold them like they are a great burden, and they too will freeze. LILITH walks slowly onstage, sets her lantern between the two, and takes ADRIEN’s face into her hands before she speaks. The two speakers will speak into the microphones at the same time to give an ominous effect, so timing is essential.)

LILITH: Cowards die many times before their deaths;  
The valiant never taste of death but once. 

(The scene the lights turn regular as LILITH leaves, and then fade to black when the minions let go of the curtain and follow suite. As the next scene takes place, a pre-recorded voicemail plays. The dial tone plays, and the lights are off for the message as the set crew sets up the next scene)

ELENA: Hey, it’s Elena. I won’t be able to make it to San Felipe. I know.. I know.. Taco tuesday, but I forgot I made plans to go with some friends to some protest. *sigh* You aren’t even talking and I can hear the disdain. I know, they’re dangerous, rowdy, yadda yadda yadda. But I like to think they make a difference, and I don’t complain when you take me to every single Marvel movie opening night. Call me when you can. Love you.

(the lights fade up to reveal a couch and a lampshade. ADRIEN sits like he is watching television, and his mother walks in with a bowl of potato salad {the mixture does not have to be potato salad, it can be most anything.} She sees him watching television, and starts to nag a bit.)

ADRIEN’S MOM: You’ve been on your ass all day, Adrien. I love you, but I need you to do something other than binge watch your favorite show. 

ADRIEN: I did have plans, Mom. Don’t you have a date with Jonathan? Or was it Sam? 

ADRIEN’S MOM: Adrien, honestly you can be so difficult at times. Can you at least put on the weather so I know what to wear to said date with WILLIAM tomorrow night?

(ADRIEN changes the channel, and one can faintly hear the news in the back. Because their is only a pantomimed television, one could either be reading a headline in to a mic on a really low volume, or a recording could be played. As an alternative, no sound could also be played. ADRIEN looks at the television as his face changes from annoyed to horrified. 

ADRIEN’S MOM: You could stand to be more understanding. He could possibly be the one, you know? Besides—

(ADRIEN’S MOM stops to see Adrien staring at the television.)

ADRIEN: Mom… is this news recent?

ADRIEN’S MOM: It’s the headline, Adrien. Is Elena-?

ADRIEN: I’ve gotta go… I’ll be back. I- I’ll be back!

ADRIEN’S MOM: Adrien? Where are you going? Adrien answer me! Adrien! 

(The curtain closes, and there is a green light flashing, with the previous voicemail clipped, repeating I love you, over and over again, the track looping. When the curtain opens, there is burnt lumber and signs littering the stage. Some protest signs are littered on the stage as well. ADRIEN runs on frantically. A POLICE OFFICER [PO] shouts after him from offstage. ADRIEN starts pulling signs up and searching through the lumber and underneath signs)

LILITH: My love sprung from my only hate!  
Too early seen unknown, and known too late!  
Prodigious birth of love it is to me, that I must love loathed enemy. 

ADRIEN: Elena! Oh my god. ELENA!

PO: Sir, you can’t be back here. 

ADRIEN: No, you don’t understand, my wife… she was just… 

PO: Sir! It’s dangerous to be back here.

ADRIEN: Elena please answer me! 

(ADRIEN keeps looking, and PO tries to pull him out of here, and succeeds in pulling him back. ADRIEN lifts a piece of lumber, and they both gasp. PO pulls out a walkie-talkie, and calls for help. ADRIEN lifts ELENA’s dead body from beneath the lumber, and screams her name. The scene fades black, as he still screams her name. The scene change happens, with LILITH walks centerstage with her lantern. HER minions follow suite, drop to their knees and assume a prayer position pointed at her.)

LILITH: My bounty is boundless as the sea, my love as deep;  
More I give to the, the more I have,  
For both are infinite. 

(The curtains open to reveal ADRIEN sprawled in his room, pages all over his room, a poster board with random pages, symbols and index cards of facts are glued on to it. HE is intoxicated, with large bags under his eyes, and his hair a scribble-mark mess. It is clear he is wildly delirious, and caught on the occult. His mom walks in, and is immediately aghast as she takes in what Adrien has become, and what he is doing. She stoops down to pick up a beer bottle and looks onward at Adrien, who turns away from her.)

ADRIEN’S MOM: Adrien… you can’t keep doing this. It’s been weeks. 

ADRIEN: Leave me alone. 

ADRIEN’S MOM: I have. Look where that’s gotten us. You can’t stay in here forever, let’s go out to eat. You’ve been living off beer and potato chips for weeks. 

ADRIEN: With William? You can’t fix this by carting me off to bonding sessions with my new “dad.” 

ADRIEN’S MOM: I would never ask you to call him Dad. But the least you could do is give him a chance, at least as someone that makes me happy.

ADRIEN: But he’s not my— I want you to have someone who makes you happy, I do, I did. I mean… I’m sorry. 

ADRIEN’S MOM: Don’t apologize. Just take a break from this, whatever this is. 

ADRIEN: I want to.. I...I can’t! I’m so close, I can bring her back. I need to–I promised her. 

ADRIEN’S MOM: I don’t understand. Baby, Adrien, what do you mean? 

ADRIEN: I can bargain for her! (He shuffles through papers frantically before pulling out a sheet.) The pagans believed that you could barter for spirits, that you could pull them from Elysium for the right price. If you were desperate enough. 

ADRIEN’S MOM: Adrien… how do you plan to do that? (ADRIEN continues to shuffle through papers, ignoring ADRIEN’S MOM.) Adrien, answer me. 

ADRIEN: There has to be high stakes. Whoever–whatever I summon, I have to offer them double what they had originally. I would have to wager myself. 

ADRIEN’S MOM: Adrien, ENOUGH! You can’t just play with the nature. 

ADRIEN: I’m serious. 

(Silence ensues as ADRIEN’S MOM stands a foot taller than before. She is angry, the first time she has allowed ADRIEN under her skin. He begins to speak, but she cuts him off)

ADRIEN’S MOM: Enough. You’re not thinking clearly. You have this grief-induced fog covering you, I won’t let it ruin you like it ruined me. I can’t watch you rot away in this room, isolated, holding on to a ghost of a girl. 

ADRIEN: I’m already alone. I lost the family that was actually there for me. You pretend to care until I’m “back to normal.” Where were you when I was twelve, locked in my room for weeks? When dad denied shared custody of me? When no one wanted me and I wasn’t good enough for you. 

ADRIEN’S MOM: How could you say that? I love you more than anything, I tried so hard to break through to you. But you blamed me. If I had to choose between you or me, I would choose you everytime. 

ADRIEN: It never felt like you did–(ADRIEN’S MOM steps forward to embrace ADRIEN as sobs wrack through his body for the first time since ELENA’S death.) and she– she filled that void.

ADRIEN’S MOM: Oh honey, I know, shh, I know. If you do this though… I’ll be the one left alone, I don’t think I could survive losing the last piece of my family. I can’t let you do this. 

ADRIEN: No—No, I have to do this. (ADRIEN pushes away from ADRIEN’S MOM.) I CAN do this. She loves me, it would work. You wouldn’t lose me! 

ADRIEN’S MOM: You don’t know that! You have to let go Adrien. Let go of your resentment, your father, and Elena. 

ADRIEN: I can’t. I promised, she’s not just Elena. We’re married, she’s not just my family, she’s yours. 

ADRIEN’S MOM: Adrien… you didn’t… 

ADRIEN: I did! And I can’t just leave her behind like you left dad. 

ADRIEN’S MOM: I didn’t leave anybody behind! Your father left us for cheap whores and then a life with a woman twenty years younger than him! Your father was a pathetic man who couldn't even clean himself up for his son. He left you— ME, for some librarian he knocked up and continues to pretend his real family doesn't exist. Your father didn’t have the gall to be a loving man, let alone a parent. He chose to leave us and then chose to love some 27 year old he met barely a year ago.

ADRIEN: Exactly! He chose to love her because you gave up on him. I won’t give up on Elena like that. 

ADRIEN’S MOM: I won’t allow it. (ADRIEN’S MOM rips down all the research on ADRIEN’S wall and snatches the papers from him.) I won’t let you chase these fantasies. 

(ADRIEN’S MOM looks back with hurt in her eyes, then stomps out of the room, leaving ADRIEN to pick up his things. After he gathers all he needs he pantomimes opening a window, and exits through it. He is sneaking out.)  
~  
(ADRIEN sits directly centerstage, with a candle and a photograph. ADRIEN takes a lighter out of his pocket, and lights the candle. Then he folds the photograph, kisses it, and then puts it in the flame. Once the photograph has been burned, he puts the wick out with his fingers, and the stage is black. When the lights flash up, LILITH is behind him.)

LILITH: A boy that is brave enough to call to me. How… Interesting.

ADRIEN: Who are you? Where’s Elena?

LILITH: Be careful of the questions you ask. You may find yourself staring into the eyes of something… undesirable. I go by many names. Melpomene, Cliodhna, Ghene, Lamia, I was first Lilith. I’ve been keeping my eye on you, boy. I’ve been waiting for this for quite some time now.

ADRIEN: I’m ready to negotiate a contract. 

LILITH: You’ve got a lot of gall to try this with me mortal. Very well, I demand the terms of the contract.

ADRIEN: I want to bring my wife back, if I am unsuccessful, you can have my soul as payment. 

LILITH: You put some faith in this girl? What’s a boy like you even know about love. Child’s fodder is all it was, right Lover Boy?

ADRIEN: Our love was more than this. It exists outside of normal rules of this world. We promised each other, we vowed nothing could separate us. 

LILITH: Outside of the earthly world? Hmm. Delightful. As Arbiter of this pact, I have my terms.

ADRIEN: Let me hear these terms. I will allow three, as per usual maximum. 

 

LILITH: Ah, the prey has survival instincts does he?… Your wife awaits you in Elysium, shall you choose to take the climb and retrieve her. I bind myself to this contract, and should all terms be met, your wife shall walk the Realm of the living again. You shall not bathe in her glory, not feel the velvet of her skin, or the sound of her voice. She will not exist on this earthly plain you are so above with your… divine love. Take careful steps Little Man, the climb is quite a long one, and one false step and your eagerly awaited return may come too soon. Wait for the third bell of the heaven’s gates, and she will follow suit. Till then, “parting is such sweet sorrow”

(LILITH cackles simultaneously, the sound echoing from all sides of the stage as the lights flash like the crack of thunder, turn off for a short amount of seconds, come back on and LILITH is gone.)

 

(The lights blackout as ADRIEN starts his journey to Heaven. The actors behind the curtain not setting up the scene clap to a beat, as they recite the last stanza of “Spirits of the Dead”, which is as follows / The breeze—the breath of God—is still—/ And the mist upon the hill/ Shadowy—shadowy—yet unbroken, / Is a symbol and a token—/ How it hangs upon the trees,/ A mystery of mysteries!/ This stanza is to be repeated until the set crew is ready for the next scene. If the set crew finishes the setup before the actors are finished reciting the stanza, then wait for the stanza to be finished before the curtain is opened. When the curtain opens, the gates of heaven are placed as a barrier to stage left and right. ADRIEN approaches from stage left to the gates.)

ADRIEN: Elena! Elena!

(ADRIEN waits, and waits, until ELENA eventually walks onstage. She wears a white sundress, and looks stunning. But she is clearly upset with ADRIEN’s arrival.)

ELENA: Adrien! (ELENA runs towards him but ADRIEN does not react.) You aren’t supposed to be here yet, you didn’t– you didn’t die, did you? Adrien? 

(Three bells, sound, and ADRIEN turns to look at the gates, without making eye contact.)

ADRIEN: The third bell… Elena? Elena, I hope- no, I know you’re there. 

ELENA: Adrien! Adrien why won’t you answer me?

ELENA’S GRANDMOTHER (E.G): He can’t hear you, ‘Lena. 

ELENA: Why not? Grandma he can’t be here, he can’t if he’s alive.

E.G: I’ve seen this before. He’s made a contract. 

ELENA: Contract? What kind of contract?

E.G: If he’s alive… he’s wagered a deal. 

ADRIEN: Elena please. The third bell means you’re here, we don’t have much time. Come with me, if you follow me right now, you can come back to the land of the living. We can move to the countryside like I promised, have children… grow old, all like we planned. 

ELENA: Grandma, I don’t know what to do. I can’t leave you. But I love him.

E.G: Oh ‘Lena. I’ve loved many boys in my lifetime, I’ve cried over them, laughed with them, I’ve hated them. Most importantly, I’ve never loved a single one more than I’ve loved you. (E.G walks forward and brushes a strand of ELENA’S hair as she begins to cry.)

ELENA: Oh, Grandma I don’t know at all. Please just tell me what to do. 

E.G: I can’t, baby. This is a decision only you can make. If you leave with this boy, this is goodbye. But if you stay, then you never know what your life could’ve been. You have so much potential ‘Lena, so much fire, you shouldn’t be here so early. 

(ELENA bites her lip and ponders her decision. She bursts into tears, hugs her Grandma, and she breaks down.)

ELENA: I’m sorry Grandma. I’m so sorry. 

E.G: Elena, remember when you were thirteen and you missed your first school dance? I remember seeing how upset you were when your mom dropped you off at my doorstep, fuming and most definitely ready to sneak out. (ELENA sniffles and nods.) I stopped you of course, but you were so angry the whole night. That is until I dragged you out of your self pity. You said, “Grandma, what’s the point of learning to dance when no one listens to this music anymore?” But even then, you smiled and giggled when I put on that old record on, and we spent the whole night swaying anyway. You forgot about that dance in a split second. Baby, sometimes something you want isn’t something you need. And I know all you wanna do is stay up here with me, and if you think you’d be happiest up here then I’d gladly stay with you. But the most important thing is that I love you despite your own decisions. I loved you when you were pouting in your diapers, when you were bringing home those god-awful drawings to hang on the fridge, even when you snuck out to meet your first boyfriend, and when you’re gone… well I’ll love you then. Don’t make decisions based on what other people want. 

(Another bell tolls.)

ADRIEN: Elena… if you’re here, if you truly ever loved me, follow me back. There’s no more time. 

(ADRIEN turns his back and walks left stage as ELENA says her goodbyes.)

ELENA: (She sniffles, and wipes her brow. There is a long, and very pregnant pause. Finally, ELENA wraps her arms around her Grandma.) I’ll be seeing you, in all the old familiar faces..

(E.G. and ELENA smile fondly and sing the verse of the song together, until they hit the chorus, and ELENA hugs her for the last time and turns away as E.G. cries upon her departure, to which ELENA exits stage left, and the lights turn blank. When they come back up, ELENA is following behind an oblivious ADRIEN, who is talking to her, but effectively to himself on the climb down.)

ADRIEN: Elena, I know you’re there. I’ll get you back, my mom said I couldn’t but she just doesn’t understand. She doesn’t know you like I do. We’ll leave when we get back, just you and I. Nothing but you, I, and the open road. No protests, rallies, or anything like that, I just wanna be able to protect you… because I failed. I won't fail you again Elena I swear. I don’t need anyone but you. 

ELENA: He’s so determined to get me back, This looks like love…

ADRIEN: I don’t want—No, I won’t let anything take you from me again. 

ELENA: But it feels like fear. I think… I think you’re just scared. You’re so scared being that unwanted eleven year old again. You can’t love me, not the way you should. I thought I could fix you. But you’re clutching so tight. You have to let go. 

ADRIEN: Unless you didn’t want to come with me. God, Elena I hope you’re there. 

ELENA: I realize that now. And I’ll come to miss the boy who wrote bad haikus and loved me so much. I guess those big dreams were just too much in the end. I’m sorry. (ELENA pauses, and smiles through the tears.) 

ADRIEN: I love you so much. Please don’t forget that. 

ELENA: “So sweet was ne’er so fatal. I must weep, But they are cruel tears. This sorrow’s heavenly, it strikes where it doth love” I know, Adrien. I know.

(ELENA steps away, and the lights turn off from her as ADRIEN turns around to see nothing but himself on the stairway back home. ADRIEN walks offstage, as ELENA walks on from stage right behind her Grandma.)

ELENA: Oh Grandma, I almost made such a big mistake. 

(ELENA and GRANDMA embrace, as Billie Holiday- I’ll Be Seeing You plays as they sway and laugh, the song fades with the lights. When the lights come back up, ADRIEN is walking down to an impatient LILITH.)

ADRIEN: We’re back. 

LILITH: Are “we” now? I hope the trip wasn’t too lonely… such a long way for one person to walk.

ADRIEN: That’s not possible. I was so sure she was behind me. 

LILITH: Very possible… and very unfortunate for yourself.

ADRIEN: No, I’m sure it’s not possible. You tricked me. Broke the terms somehow, I couldn’t see or hear her, how am I supposed to know she was even there?

LILITH: Do not accuse me of sabotage mortal. I played your game fair and square. You lost, and that’s that. Now… I believe I have a debt to collect.

ADRIEN: She wouldn’t leave me like that. She promised. This isn’t– this can’t be real. 

LILITH: Oh, why the long face Lover Boy? At least in your eternal sentence of servitude, you can write your girlfriend really long love letters. Oh wait, you prefer poetry don’t you? 

(THE boat emerges from the back curtains as LILITH cackles and ADRIEN screams. The minions rush from the back curtain and grab ADRIEN'S arms, legs, and head. He kicks and screams as the boat sways. LILITH takes the lantern from the boat as it sinks back behind the back curtain. The lights fade off, the only light is the stark green lantern. LILITH blows it out. THE END.)

(The scene changes to reveal ADRIEN’S MOM walking towards a single tombstone.) 

ADRIEN’S MOM: Hey baby. (She stops in front the tombstone.) It’s been awhile since I’ve last visited. The wedding planning has been hectic and William thinks I should be getting more rest but I needed to see you. The police still can’t find your body and I’m hoping they decide to stop soon. I know that if you were here that’s what you’d want. And it pains me to say this, but this is gonna be my last time coming by. It’s time to let go. I don’t think I’ll ever stop missing you but I’ve at least got to say goodbye. I’m sure that when it’s time, we’ll see each other again. Till then, “parting is such sweet sorrow”. Goodbye Adrien.


End file.
